rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 11 (2018 manga)
:For the eleventh chapter of the 2015 manga, ''RWBY, see Chapter 11 (2015 manga).'' The eleventh chapter of RWBY: The Official Manga was published for free on the main Viz Media on the RWBY: The Official Manga homepage on September 24th, 2019. The eleventh chapter was originally free on the Viz Media site until December 24th, 2019, the chapter was locked and is now only available for members of the site. Summary Sun Wukong and Blake Belladonna run from Roman Torchwick who chases them using an Atlesian Paladin-290. As they go, Sun tells Blake he'll buy her time to escape and persuades her to go by saying he'll be fast enough. He confronts Roman using his clones which the latter finds amusing. Sun tells him he'll deliver payback. Meanwhile, Yang Xiao Long and Neptune Vasilias try calling Blake, who fill them in on the situation. They decide to head off to find their friends. Sun fights Roman who mocks him over his so-called payback, and Sun tells him it's all part of the plan. Roman demonstrates the Paladin's speed and hits Sun, condescendingly saying his efforts are wasted. Just then, Neptune launches an electrical attack on Roman to defend Sun, angrily asking Roman what he's doing to his friend. Roman, however is unthreatened and taunts Neptune. Sun gets up, obviously injured, while Roman uses the Paladin to attack him, only to discover it was a clone and the real Sun had gotten on top of a water tower. Sun destroys the water tower and Neptune yells at him that he's afraid of water. Nonetheless, he electrocutes the water as it pours on top of Roman and the Paladin. When the smoke clears, it appears the attack was useless and Roman grabs one of Sun's clones before revealing he knows where Sun really is. Suddenly, Freezerburn is initiated and Roman is confused as to why the Paladin cannot detect the attackers. He realizes it was all part of Neptune and Sun's plan to fry the machine's sensors with their attack. Team RWBY appears and thanks Sun and Neptune for leading Roman to them. Characters Trivia * This chapter goes over some of the events of the second third of "Painting the Town..." * Neptune mentions he hates water is a reference to "New Challengers..." where Blake informs her team that he's afraid of water while he faces Team NDGO. * While the chapter follows the episode quite closely, the manga's depiction changes it in several key ways. ** The scene where Blake and Sun make their grand escape from the White Fang hideout is cut. ** The scene where Blake and Sun contact Ruby and Weiss is not shown. *** Blake contacts Yang and Neptune instead. ** The fight against Roman took place somewhere in alley of Vale instead in the freeway. ** Sun discussing the plan to Blake about him keeping Roman busy awhile she go find her team is never featured in the show. ** Blake temporarily flees the battle to rejoin her team instead of fighting with Sun while waiting for her team to reach them. ** Yang does not assist Neptune and Sun until she arrives with her team to finish off Roman. ** The scene where Yang and Neptune head towards Blake and Sun's location is cut. ** Sun and Neptune have a much greater role in the fight. ** Roman's conversation with Sun and Neptune during their fight is never featured in the show. ** Sun receiving an eye injury from the Paladin does not happen in the show. ** Sun's clones are exact copies of him, unlike the show where they glow gold. *** Sun is able to use them as decoys similar to Blake, which he is unable to do in the show. ** The Paladin's sensors are damaged by Sun and Neptune, though this never occurs in the show. ** Neptune takes Sun out of the fight instead of being knocked out of it by Roman. *** Weiss and Yang uses Freezerburn or Sun and Neptune to retreat the battle was not featured in the show. See Also *Battle Pages **Battle Pages/Team RWBY, Sun and Neptune vs. Roman Image Gallery Chapter Covers Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Japanese cover.png|The Chapter 11 Japanese cover Chapters Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Blake and Sun make their getaway from Roman.png|Blake and Sun make their getaway from Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Blake split up with Sun to search for her team.png|Blake split up with Sun to search for her team. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Sun uses his Semblance on Roman.png|Sun uses his Semblance on Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Yang and Neptune after they failed to get info from Junior.png|Yang and Neptune after they failed to get info from Junior. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Neptune helps to assist the injured Sun.png|Neptune helps to assist the injured Sun to fight Roman. Chapter 11 (2018 manga) Team RWBY enter the battle against Roman.png|Team RWBY enter the battle against Roman. References Category:Manga Chapters